1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ventilation system for covering the opening at the peak of a roof. More particularly, the invention relates to a roof ridge vent assembly including an array of vent panels which are placed in contiguous fashion to cover the peak of a roof to allow for ventilation of air while resisting entry of precipitation, insects, birds and the like.
2. Background Information and Description of the Prior Art
It is often necessary or desirable in constructing buildings to provide for ventilation of attic space or other building space under sloped roofs. These products are generally designed to resist entry of rain, snow, and other precipitation, into the roof while allowing ventilation of the building. In addition, vents are provided to resist insects and birds or other animals from entering the attic opening. A variety of products have been known to perform these functions. However, many such devices require separate construction for each building depending upon the building dimensions and materials to be used. In addition, many such products which have been known are expensive, and are not sturdy enough to withstand prolonged exposure to weather phenomena. In addition, these known products often do not conform to the esthetic features of the building.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,170 discloses a ventilated roof construction having a top plate formed into an inverted "V" and having opposite flap legs welded onto the plate which are constructed of corrugated metal sheets. This construction can be costly and not easily adaptable to accommodate various dimensions, such as for example, the angle at which the roof is peaked, as well as the length of the roof of the building.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,147 discloses a roof ridge ventilator which comprises a one-piece cover which is angled to conform to the peak of the roof. This ridge vent member is disclosed to be of plastic, however, this reference does not provide for deflecting air upwardly while allowing drainage of moisture from the ridge vent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,506 discloses another type of ventilator for disposition along the roof ridge. The ventilator has a flat bottom surface which directly contacts the roof and does not have a separate drainage gutter or wind-deflection means for facilitating ventilation while resisting moisture build-up.
Various types of corrugated roof ridge ventilators have been known. See generally U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,399 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,953.
End-caps and connectors for roof ridge ventilators and other peripheral items were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,106.
In spite of the availability of the foregoing products, there remains a need for an improved device for ventilating space underlying a sloped roof, which at the same time provides for adequate drainage of precipitation or moisture build-up from the ridge ventilator. In addition, there remains a need for an easy-to-use and easily adaptable vent panel which can accommodate buildings with roofs peaked at different angles and various lengths of roof peaks.